DE DIOSAS Y SECRETOS
by serasgiovanni
Summary: Este fic participa en el intercambio del Amigo Invisible del foro La Noble Y Ancestral Casa de los Black 2016 No todo es lo que parece pero no todo es como se cree que es.


DE DIOSAS Y SECRETOS

Su cuerpo dolía terriblemente, nada que hubiera vivido hasta hoy podía haber preparado su cuerpo y mente para este dolor que sentía y la aprensión que le llenaban como si jamás hubiera tenido otra cosa dentro suyo, incluso cuando estaba haciendo sus tareas para ganar la guerra o con su pareja no podía dejar de temer ese día cuando se reunirán nuevamente, eso le aterraba.

La segunda guerra había terminado ahora podía estar junto a ella, sin complicaciones sin necesidad de ocultarse, sin estar lejos por culpa de la torpe ideología de la sociedad, ahora solo restaba que ella le aceptara, de lo contrario no sabía que podía pasarle, ya que ella era su único motivo de vivir, y no podía concebir su futuro sin ella a su lado.

Desde ese día en la biblioteca cuando la observo por primera vez, su rubio cabello cayendo sensualmente mientras tapaba ligeramente su rosto solo dejando ver su boca cargada de sensuales promesas, tiernos, dulces y apasionados besos, sus manos que podía llevarle al paraíso o el infierno con solo ella quererlo y esos ojos azules que podrían mostrar el ensueño o las pesadillas a quien ella quisiera.

La despedida después de haber declarado su amistad fue cruel, ese día por primera vez noto angustia en su mirada, le gustó, que ella se preocupaba por su persona, ese hecho le angustió más de lo que ya estaba, ¿cómo podía no hacerlo cuando una diosa como ella le esperaba? ¿qué clase de broma cruel le daba el maldito destino al acercarles si les debía separar con esta incertidumbre?

Durante ese año sus pensamientos iban a ella, ¿estaría bien, habría dormido lo suficiente, la tensión de su espalda estaría controlada, no se desvelaría más de lo debido?, tantas preguntas que no podía responder, y es que por la seguridad de ella no debían tener comunicación de ningún tipo, pero eso dolía tanto que cada segundo le parecía una terrible eternidad, realmente se había metido bajo su piel y ahora no podía hacer nada sin preocuparse por ella.

Sus paso le llevaban a lo alto de las almenas, al lugar más cercano del cielo, donde solo las estrellas y el firmamento les guardaban sus reuniones fuera de la biblioteca, ese era su lugar especial donde podían confesar sus secretos, sueños temores y anhelos sin miedo a la crítica y sabiendo que siempre habría para ambas partes palabras de aliento, consuelo, fortaleza, calma y apoyo, sin importar lo que ocurriera pero ahora era diferente, ya que ese día abriría su corazón y todo lo que atesoraba podría ser destruido sin consideración alguna.

Al abrir la puerta pudo ver a su persona amada en el mismo lugar donde se despidieron hace ya todo ese tiempo, la misma mirada de preocupación, la misma media sonrisa en su rostro y el mismo hermoso cabello dorado cayendo por sus pechos y espalda en suaves ondas convidando al pecado a quien mirase digno el cielo de tal tesoro.

-Cumpliste has vuelto. Su voz era tan bella como recordaba

-Lo hice por ti. Sus ojos mostraban sorpresa

-¿Por qué lo hiciste, Por qué me dejaste, no somos amigos, no te importo? Sus palabras tenían dolor.

-Era necesario para protegerte, no podía pensar en que fueras lastimada, me importas más que mi propia vida. Su rostro se tiño suavemente de rosa.

-No te creo, tienes otros amigos y no les alejaste como a mí. Más dolor y reproche en su bella voz.

-A ti no te veo como mi amiga, a ti te amo, te amo tanto que duele, no sabía que otra cosa hacer para mantenerte viva y protegida, tu seguridad es lo único que me importa, aun si hubiera muerto hubiera regresado solo para despedirme, porque te amo más que a mi propia vida. Sorpresa, incredulidad, ¿alivio?, ¿felicidad? No entendía.

-Idiota, ¿sabes lo cruel que fue pensar todo este tiempo que no era mutuo?

-Pero siempre creí que te era indiferente, que no tenía derecho a tener a alguien tan hermoso como tú a mi lado.

-Eres un verdadero idiota, tú de todos los vivientes tienes más derecho sobre mí que nadie, óyelo bien que nadie, ¿te queda claro señor héroe?

-Sí. Ella arque su ceja de forma elegante, como siempre que estaba furiosa.

-¿Si qué? Su voz tenía enojo y burla a partes iguales.

-Uhm, ¿Si… amor?

Ella camino hasta quedar frente suyo, y tomando un respiración le abofeteo con toda la fuerza que pudo, derribándole, solo para ponerse a horcajadas encima suyo.

-Eso es por haber sido un idiota y dejarme esperando y a oscuras de tus sentimientos todo este tiempo.

Después ella simplemente se aventó en su contra y le beso como si su vida de ello dependiera, hasta que el aire fue vital, y un instante después obtuvo su respuesta.

-Y eso señor Potter es porque te amo, pero nunca vuelvas a alejarme, o Voldemort será un bebe a mi lado, ¿entendiste?

-Lo hice Daphne, realmente lo hice.

Y por primera vez en sus vidas Daphne Greengrass y Harry Potter podían dejar que el mundo se salvase solo ya que ahora solo importaban ellos y con el firmamento infinito y la luna por testigos, simplemente se dejaron llevar al reino de los ensueños protegidos por los brazos de su ser amado, por primera vez en sus vidas podían descansar y no preocuparse por un futuro incierto y ser dos jóvenes normales cuya mayor preocupación simplemente era la de complacer a esa persona especial que le amaba solo por ser como era y que no esperaba nada basándose en rumores o títulos.

Y sin ellos saberlo el aire en su entorno se cargaba de calma y ternura, invitando a cualquier ser que estuviese cerca a no interrumpir ese sublime momento donde incluso los más crueles entre los crueles guardaban silencio y miraban con respeto a la joven pareja que en la torre más alta de un milenario castillo escondido en alguna parte del norte de Escocia, se mostraban en el silencio de la noche en un simple abrazo lo que nadie, ni los más sabios, ni los mejores poetas habían podido poner con palabras, ya que solo los seres con un amor divino podían comprender la complejidad de lo que en ese momento se estaba gestando entre los recién descubiertos amantes.

Ahora finalmente Harry podía entender lo que era ser amado por alguien, y sintiéndose completamente dichoso acurruco a su novia sobre su pecho y acariciando su cabello simplemente se entregó a su dicha y calma, que prometían ser por siempre reales, perfectas y simplemente duraderas.

FIN

¿Lograron descubrir desde el principio la identidad de la pareja?


End file.
